1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic torque wrench, more particularly to an electronic torque wrench with a rotatable display unit to be easily viewed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic torque wrench generally includes a head for engaging and turning a fastener, a handle extending from the head to be held by a user for operating the head, and a display coupled to a strain gauge assembly disposed in the handle for displaying the information of torque detected by the strain gauge assembly. In operation, the user grips and turns the handle, and observes the display to read numerical data of the measured torque of the wrench until the fastener is fastened with a desired torque.
However, since the display is affixed to the handle, and is turned therewith during operation, the display may not be kept in a position to be in full view of the user, particularly when the torque wrench is used to operate fasteners at different positions, thereby rendering operation inconvenient.